1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife having a knife handle and a blade including a first and a second, opposite planar surface, which knife handle has a front end section and a rear end, a blade guiding means located at the front end section, the blade being held in the guiding means in a manner allowing a sliding motion into and out of the knife handle and is adapted to be arrested therein in a clamped state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known knives of this kind are used by craftsmen for a large variety of operations for which an extremely sharp cutting edge at the blade is indispensable. However, due to wear and tear and the nature of the material to be cut such blades become blunt in a relatively short time and they must be exchanged for a new one. Knives of this kind are used, for instance, for cutting wall-to-wall carpets, and allow any arbitrary course of the cutting line along even unevenly delimited surfaces receiving such carpets with the highest precision, which can not be done technically by means of scissors. When not in use, the blade of such a knife must be set back and arrested in the knife handle in order to avoid any injury.
In order to slide the blade into and out of, the knife handle, various designs of known knives have a blade slider in the knife handle, which slider engages by a part projecting from the edge a specific recess at the edge of the blade, such that the blade which is held in a form locked manner at the blade slider is arrested by the blade slider which can be arrested at various arresting positions along the blade handle respective desired operating positions in a more or less projected state.
Various blade standards for such knives exist for instance in Europe, in America and in Japan, whereby the difference consists in the shape and also in the kind of operation of the connection to be made between the blade and the knife handle which connection can be disengaged in a simple manner. Instead of the recess in the edge of the blade as mentioned above and used in Europe, the blades used in America have a longitudinal slot at their center and the shaft of a clamping screw pressed against the blade projects through mentioned slot which shaft acts as a guide for the blade which can be slid in and out along a distance set by the longitudinal slot.
The safe arresting of the blade at its desired operating position projecting to a larger or lesser extent from the knife handle and relative thereto is solved by the known knives in various ways and in part by quite intrinsic structures. The knife handle and the blade to be used therewith correspond always to each other regarding their design, such that it is not possible to use blades corresponding to the European blade standards in a knife handle which is designed for blades designed in accordance with the American Standards.